Bruised, Battered & Broken
by x.DashingConverse.x
Summary: AJ Lee's in an abusive relationship with Dolph Ziggler, as things get worse, a certain Awesome One seems to notice, with the help of Zack Ryder can Mike the Miz save AJ before things get even worse?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First real story! Please RxR, thanks!  
Shout-Out to .x for helping me with this story, make sure you go and check out all of her stories! Next chapter should be up soon guys!

Mike had just come back from another win, man did it feel good to be a champion again. As he got near his locker room, he couldn't help but notice AJ run down the hallway, just crying her eyes out. Mike didn't know AJ that well, but he still wondered what would make her that sad, and why she was crying so hard. He didn't worry about it for much longer though, as he proceeded to enter his locker room.  
After Mike had showered and changed from his ring gear, he joined his friend Zack Ryder.

"Hey Mike," said Zack.

"Hey Zack, how are you?" Mike asked, still slighty thinking about AJ.

"I'm good broski, hey great job in your match tonight man!" Zack replied.

"Yeah, thanks man." Said Mike looking around.

Zack could tell that something was bothering Mike, seeing as he was looking around and not really paying attention the conversation.

"Hey Mike, what's bugging you so badly?" Inquired Zack.

"I saw AJ run by crying earlier, I know I don't know her that well or anything, but she looked really hurt and I just wanted to find out what happened," Mike said, still looking around.

"Well from what I heard, her and Dolph got in yet another fight."

"Does it really shock you Zack?" Mike asked, wondering why Dolph and AJ were even together, all they did was fight, "Anyways, let's just go back to the hotel."

"Your wish is my command Mike, let's go."

And with that Mike and Zack left the arena, and headed to their rental to go back to the current hotel the WWE Roster was staying at.

-

Mike had been tossing and turning all night, he could hear Zack snoring in the other bed, and wondered what was keeping him up. He really did know what it was, it was AJ, but why did he care so much? Its not like he had feeling for her, no, he barely knew her, but he still knew this was going to bug him a lot. Maybe a walk would make him feel better.  
After he had slipped on a pair of sweats and a clean t-shirt, he discreetly left his hotel room, not waking Zack up in the process. As he was walking down the hallway, he ran into the person that caused this whole mess.

"AJ!" Mike said, causing her to turn around, and when she did her eyes were red from crying

"Yes Mike?" AJ said, wondering why Mike was talking to her, its not like they were friends or anything.

"I just have to know, why were you crying at the arena? What happened?" Mike asked.

AJ debated if she should tell him, she decided why not? "Me and Dolph got into another fight, and he-he-" AJ started to bawl again. Mike unsure what to do went up to her and hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly. "Shhh, let it all out," he whispered.  
As the two stood there they heard someone yelling "AJ! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Dolph yelled. AJ left Mike's warm embrace, and ran to Dolph. Mike just stood there as AJ and Dolph walked out of sight. He didn't know what just happened, but he did know, it wasn't over.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack was really starting to get worried, it had been a whole twenty minutes since Mike had left, surely it doesn't take that long? As he was thinking he saw AJ, the last person Mike was with, he thought for sure she would know where he is.

"AJ! Have you seen Mike?" Zack asked, yelling across the lobby at her.  
"No, wait who? Mike- as in 'The Miz' Mike?" She asked her face whitening.  
"Yeah I sent him upstairs to get something and he hasn't come back"  
"Mike-upstairs-alone.." She thought then it hit her! That's why Dolph left her so suddenly, and why he went upstairs, it all made sense now. "Zack, you go get help! Meet me on what ever floor you sent Mike too!" AJ yelled running.

"Floor 5! Room 206!" Zack called after her, running the opposite direction to go find help.

-

AJ got to the fifth floor to find Mike a broken mess with; a bloody nose, split lip and bruised cheek & a bruising forehead. She hoped Zack would be here soon, the only problem she had right now? Wondering why she cared so much for a man she barely even knew. As AJ wondered this, Zack appeared with CM Punk and Daniel Bryan, AJ smiled at the two men she was currently in a storyline with, but then got them to more pressing matters, like helping Mike.

"I think he's only been here for about 20 minutes," Zack said.

"Well we should be able to wake him up, and he isn't that badly injured," replied Bryan.

"Meaning?" Asked AJ, still worried.

"He won't have to go to the hospital, and all he will need is Advil and some bandages," said Punk calmly, as if he had down this 100 times before.

"I have that in my bag, AJ you go get it, its in the lobby, Zack you go with her to make sure she's safe, Punk and I will get him up," Bryan said, taking charge.

AJ and Zack ran off, while Punk and Bryan set to work.

-10 Minutes Later-

Mike was back up and all he had was a massive headache, Punk and Bryan had to go, leaving AJ with Zack and Miz. Bryan had managed to get Mike the night off, but Mike insisted he go with them to the next RAW event.  
As the three set off, Zack drove while Mike rested in the back and AJ sat in the passenger side, going through her mind still? Why did she care so much?  
2 hours later they found them selves at the arena, Mike and Zack had gone to men's locker room, and as AJ was finding her way to the Diva's locker room. As she was approaching it, a hand reached out and grabbed her, and much to her horror, it belonged to a bleach blonde, self-proclaimed show off.

Mike walked with Zack, he had a killer headache but it wasn't anything he couldn't shake off, the real thing bugging him was that he couldn't stop thinking about AJ! Why it's not like he knew her? He did know that he had stay away from her though; it would be better for both of them. He figured he could just wait for Zack's match to be over and then he could just go back to the hotel and sleep this whole thing off.

-

"Dolph I am sorry!" AJ yelled.

"I said STAY AWAY from him, what do you do you help him! Then you take a rid back with him? You slut! You need more then one man?" Dolph yelled.

"He is more of a man then you!" Did she really just say that? She was dead now.

"Pardon me!?" Dolph yelled. Slapping the taste out of her mouth, followed by numerous shots to the face/arms and torso. By the time he was done, she thought for sure she was dead or injured, but to her shock she was still conscious. What she wasn't shocked about though was that he hit her, it wasn't the first time he hit her, but it was the worst.

She waited until he left the locker room, and ran down a deserted hall, well one she thought was deserted, as she was just about down to the end of the hall, Mike stepped out from an intercepting hallway, and she landed right in his arms crying.

"AJ?! What's wrong?!" he demanded.

"Dolph-Me-Help-You-Ouch!" She said, trying to talk and bawl at the same time made her babble pretty bad

Then he seen her arms, and the fresh bruises, and her face, the rage he felt was unimaginable. He knew what he to do. He left AJ, found Zack, told Zack to stay with AJ, and then he set out to find the man of all this trouble, the man who he wanted to kill, Dolph Ziggler.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the RAW superstars were off to their next show, and as Mike and Zack were coming into the lobby to check out of the hotel, Mike saw AJ standing by herself and knew that now was his chance to talk to her alone.

"Zack hold my stuff, I'll be right back," Mike said. Rushing off to join AJ.

"AJ, your finally alone! Can we talk?" Mike asked quickly

"Look, Mike I think you should listen to Dolph okay? Just leave me alone. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt." AJ responded, looking around to make sure that Dolph couldn't see them.

"AJ, he couldn't hurt me anyways, I'm awesome remember?"

"Don't take chances, you don't know what Dolph's really like okay?"

"And that is exactly what I am here to find out AJ, why are you with him in the first place?" Mike asked.

"He was sweet and nice once, but as soon as he actually got me, he changed into a vicious, abusive man." Why did she just open up to him she wondered?

"When you say abusive do you mean..?"

"Look, it doesn't matter, okay? Just leave before you get hurt Mike, please just go!" AJ said, still scared of Dolph seeing them

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers AJ, the sooner you tell me, the sooner I go." Mike replied, wondering why he cared so much.

"Mike, you know what, if it will make you go, and not get either of us hurt, I-I lost my match on Raw against Beth, and when I went backstage Dolph started yelling at me for losing, and then I said I'm sorry, and that made him more mad, and he-he-look it doesn't matter! I have to go now" AJ exclaimed, storming off. Leaving Mike there mad that he gotten so close, just to get denied the truth.. again.  
He left the other side of the lobby where AJ had been, and walked back to Zack, who had just finished checking them out.  
"Hey Broski, I left my phone charger in the room, and since I checked us out of the hotel, YOU can be the one to get it." Zack said sheepishly, grinning.  
"Has anyone ever told you, you suck and your annoying?" Mike said, walking away to get the phone charger, with a spare key the front desk had given them.  
"YOU TELL ME EVERYDAY LOSER!" Zack called after him.

-

As Mike got near the room, he passed a man he was hoping he wouldn't see, Dolph Ziggler. As the two men past each other, Dolph sent Mike a death glare that Mike pretended not to see. And he just kept walking. As he was walking down the hallway he thought he heard running behind him, as he turned around, his face connected with Dolph's flying fist. Next thing Mike knew, Dolph was on top of him raining a fury of blows to his head and abdomen. The last thing he remember was hearing Dolph say "I told you to stay away from her, she's none of your business, if I ever see you near her again I'll kill you.. and her." Then with one final punch from Dolph, Mike was knocked unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

"AJ, What happened to you?!" Zack asked, one minute he's celebrating his win, the next he is getting dragged down a hallway by Mike yelling at him to watch AJ, who as he can see has been beaten. To say he was rather confused would be an understatement.

"It was Dolph, he was mad. Can we just forget about it?" AJ said, lowering her voice in shame, her face was throbbing in pain; she didn't know where Mike was, or where she could stay tonight. She did know that she sure wasn't going back to Dolph's room.

"Sure," Zack mumbled. "Let's get those cuts clean before we do anything else though." And with that Zack took AJ into the nearest locker room. Wetting a cloth he started cleaning out the cuts and making sure the bruises weren't too bad, luckily enough for them nothing was broken or badly injured.

AJ sat there as Zack helped her and knew that she needed to confide in someone, she just needed to talk to someone. Let someone know her story, she didn't know why she felt this way, but regardless she did. "Zack.."

Looking up he said, "Yes AJ?"

And once he said that AJ started, "Zack, its just it's Dolph! I don't know what happened I mean he was so nice to me, and once he got me, he just turned into a vicious person! And then once I helped Mike, which I still don't know why I care so much! He got mad and did this to me, and I cant tell Mike cause he will feel awful and think its his fault cause I helped him, and if I didn't this whole situation could've been avoided. Please don't tell him, I just needed to tell someone and you're right here."

Zack looked up yet again "Sure, AJ I wont tell him," he said uneasily. I mean sure he would try not to tell Mike, but Mike is his bestfriend. I mean how could he keep this from him? Its not like it's a big secret or anything, but he did feel like Mike should know how AJ feels and it could be better if he knows, but he would still try his best not to say anything to Mike.

Mike was pissed, how could Dolph hit a girl? One like AJ for that matter! Wait, did he really just think that? He didn't know what was going on with him, was he starting to grow feelings for AJ? No! He couldn't be! Could he? As Mike contemplated this, he seen the exact man he was looking for Dolph Ziggler.

"ZIGGLER! Get over here now?" Mike yelled after him

Dolph turned around and grinned not coming any closer to Mike.

"Don't make me come over there, you women abusing loser!"

Dolph turned again, grinned, and instead of coming closer took off in a sprint.

At first Mike didn't understand, but then caught on and chased Ziggler, catching him quickly Mike knocked him down, making his face hit the concrete.

Dolph reached up and felt his nose, he felt the warm blood coming out, he looked at Mike in shock.

"What can't take what you dish out? Don't touch AJ you scumbag!" Mike said angrily kicking Dolph hard in the chest and walking away.

As he walked he heard Dolph yell in the background "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, MAYBE NOT EVEN YOU, MAYBE YOUR FRIEND ZACK RYDER WILL!"

Did Mike hear that right? Did Dolph threaten to hurt Zack, after already hurting AJ? Mike turned around, and kicked Dolph in the head, knocking him out completely. Satisfied he turned and walked away.

Upon rejoining his friends, he noticed AJ's cuts had been cleaned. He nodded in Zack direction, "Thanks." He said. "No Problem Mike," Zack replied.

"Hey Mike, since me and Dolph are you know fighting, I have no where to stay, I was wondering-" AJ was cut off by Mikes' reply "Don't even bother asking! Yes you can stay with me. Speaking of which it is getting pretty late, so we probably should be leaving." And with that they all set off for the hotel.

Upon arriving at the hotel, Zack had decided to stay with his other friends to go and stay with his other friends and leave AJ and Mike so they got some alone time.

Mike decided to sleep in Zack's bed, while AJ slept in his. AJ felt so alone and like this was all her fault, she didn't know what to do. Not only was she feeling alone, she also felt cold. She made a snap decision out of nowhere, and got up from her bed, and went over to Mikes' as she laid down she started to second guess herself, it wasn't until she felt Mike role over and wrap his arms around her did she feel better.

"Good Night Mike, and thanks everything," She whispered

"Good Night sweetheart." He whispered back.

AJ felt so safe in his warm embrace, and for a second she thought everything was going to be alright but she just knew that thought was to good to be true, she sighed, soon finding herself dozing off to the sound of Mikes light snoring, finally she fell asleep. Content, Warm and Happy.


End file.
